Next to You
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe and Beca are going through a separation. (Thanks to KissKendrick for the cover image)
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Fallingamongstthestars(tumblr) for help with the title.

* * *

**Next to You**

**Chapter One**

Beca Mitchell pulled up to what used to be her home and turned off the ignition before sitting back in her seat. She let out a breath and stared at the house for a few minutes. As she sat there, she saw the curtain to her son's room window open and a little boy waved excitedly to her. She smiled and waved back before exiting the car and making her way towards the door.

Once she reached the door, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell hoping for the least amount of drama between her and her ex. The door opened and Beca was greeted with her less than pleased looking ex, Chloe.

"You're two hours late," Chloe stated as she stepped aside so that the brunette could walk in.

"I had a thing at work," Beca informed her.

"Yeah, you always have a thing at work," Chloe said, annoyed.

Beca rolled her eyes and entered the house, smiling when she heard small feet hitting the stairs.

"Momma!" a dark-haired boy rushed into the foyer.

Beca knelt down and the boy leapt into her arms. "Hey, Declan! Are you ready for an awesome weekend?"

The five-year old nodded happily. "Can we go to the park?"

"We can do whatever you want," Beca promised as she ruffled his hair.

"Sweetheart go straighten up your room before you go, okay?" Chloe wanted a moment with Beca before she left with their son.

"Okay, mommy," Declan said before rushing upstairs.

Beca stood up and faced Chloe. "What?"

"Don't "what" me. Make sure you actually pay attention to him this weekend. No getting distracted by work."

"I pay attention to our son," Beca with irritation obvious in her voice.

"Yeah, the same way you paid attention to our marriage?" Chloe asked. "Just make sure he has a good time. He misses you."

"And whose fault is that when I'm only allowed to get him every weekend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chloe said, sarcastically. "Did I make you miss your last two weekends with him or was that you choosing work over your son? If you want to see him during the weekday, I'm not stopping you."

Beca's shoulders slumped. She didn't want to fight with Chloe. "I do, Chloe. I want to see him more."

Chloe heard the sincerity in Beca's voice and decided to ease up. "Then let me know and we'll work something out."

"Thanks," Beca said, shoving her hands into her pockets.

The two remained silent for what felt like hours until Chloe couldn't take the silence anymore so she brought up the first thing that came to mind.

"Did you get the papers?"

Beca nodded. "Yep, Aubrey dropped them off this morning. I haven't gotten around to signing them yet."

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs again and Declan appeared back in the foyer. "All clean!"

"Good job, buddy," Chloe smiled as she bent down to hug her son. "You have fun, okay? I love you."

"Love you too, mommy!" Declan ran over to his small suitcase and pulled the handle out so that he could pull it behind him. "I'm ready!"

Beca laughed lightly. "Alright, let's get going." She opened the front door and Declan walked out, heading towards the car. Beca looked back at Chloe. "Have a good weekend."

"Yeah, you too." Chloe leaned against the doorway as she watched Beca walk over to her car and open the back door for Declan. Once in his car seat, Declan waved to Chloe, who smiled and waved back.

Beca got into the car and started it up. "We're going to have so much fun, buddy."

"When are you coming home, Momma?" Declan asked as Beca pulled out of the driveway.

"We talked about that, Decs," Beca began. "Your mom and I, we're living apart from now on."

"I don't like it," Declan said with a pout.

"Yeah, I don't either, buddy," Beca sighed. "I'll be coming around a lot more, though." Beca glanced into the review mirror. "Would you like that?"

Declan smiled widely and it reminded Beca of Chloe's contagious smile. "Yeah!"

Beca smiled and turned on the radio as she drove to the condo she had been living in for the past five months. She absolutely hated it. It was quiet and dull. Nothing like what she was used to being with Chloe and her son in their home.

Once they reached the condo, Beca carried Declan's little suitcase while she led him inside. Her cell phone went off just as she reached the door and she saw that it was Chloe. "Hello?"

"I forgot to mention that Declan's been having nightmares," Chloe said. "He'll need you to leave the door cracked and a light on."

"Okay, I'll do that." Beca opened the door and Declan headed inside while his mother stayed outside.

"And don't let him stay up late. It'll ruin his sleep pattern."

"I think I can manage taking care of our son," Beca stated.

"You missed the last two weekends so I figured you needed a crash course," Chloe retorted.

"Do you just make it a point to drive me crazy?" Beca asked as she squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"And don't let him drink anything past seven," Chloe said, ignoring Beca's words. "That'll be an accident waiting to happen."

"Anything else?" Beca asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, don't let work ruin his time with you," Chloe stated.

"I won't even have my work phone on," Beca promised. "He's going to have a good time, Chloe."

"Momma, come on!" Declan yelled from inside. "Can we put these Legos together?!"

"Don't mess up," Chloe said before ending the call.

Beca shook her head and entered her place before going over to Declan who had already poured the bucket of Legos out onto the floor. "Can we make a house?"

"Of course." Beca got onto the floor.

"Let's make it really big, okay?" Declan said as he began putting pieces together. "It'll be the perfect house. Me, you and mommy can live in it together!"

Beca's heart broke at her son's words but she forced a smile before leaning down to kiss him on the top of his head. "You know what would be great for Lego building?"

Declan beamed at his mother. "What?"

"Ice cream," Beca said as she stood up.

"Chocolate?!" Declan exclaimed, happily.

"Double fudge chocolate," Beca added.

"You're the bestest!"

Beca chuckled and made her way into the kitchen. She was already feeling a lot better than she had this week. Her son had the ability to make everything better for her. She looked over at him as he played and wondered how she had gotten things so wrong when it came to her family. She wanted to make things right but she knew she had destroyed things with Chloe. The redhead had been so patient up to a point and Beca had let her slip through her fingers.

"Hurry, momma! I want you to build with me!"

Beca smiled and retrieved the ice cream from the freezer. "I'll be right over." Once the ice cream was in a bowl, Beca grabbed a spoon and went back over to her son. "This house will have a pool, right? We totally need a pool."

Beca spent two hours playing with Legos and enjoying her son's laughter. It was definitely the highlight of her week and she hoped their weekend together would go smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Beca was sitting on the couch with her son cuddled up beside her as they watched a cartoon that was on TV. She wasn't paying much attention as she stared at the screen. Her mind was on Chloe and wondering what the redhead was doing. If they were still together, they'd probably be playing a game with Declan or cuddling on the couch while Declan did his own thing. She missed those days.

Declan yawned and Beca smiled as he tried to keep his eyes open. "Come on, Decs," she picked her son up and got up from the couch. "It's bedtime." She turned on the light in the bathroom and set him down. "Once you're done brushing your teeth, you can call mommy, okay?"

"Okay." Declan stepped onto the stepping stool so he could reach the sink. Beca exited the bathroom and went back into the living room where she heard her cell phone ringing. She saw that it was Aubrey and hesitated before answering. "Hello?"

"What are you doing, Beca?"

"About to put Declan to bed."

"No, with your life," Aubrey corrected. "You were two hours late picking up Declan after already missing two weekends with him?"

Beca's shoulders slumped. "Bree not now."

"Were the divorce papers not a reality check?" Aubrey continued. "You are going to lose her."

"I've already lost her," Beca said, pitifully.

"Yeah, because you were being an idiot. Are you going to continue to be one?"

"What else is there for me to do?" Beca asked. "She doesn't want me."

"That's not-," Aubrey let out a breath. "Stop being an idiot. You're both my best friends but I can only do so much to help you two fix this. Get it together, Beca."

* * *

Aubrey ended her call with Beca before walking back into Chloe's house and rejoining her in the living room. "Sorry, work call."

Chloe wiped her eyes. "It's fine. I'm sorry for being like this. I just really miss her."

"You should tell her that," Aubrey suggested.

Chloe shook her head. "I don't know. I'd probably still be with her if we didn't have Declan. He needs stability and we were fighting all the time. I'm sure he heard us sometimes."

"I get it. Maybe you two can find a mutual ground. Try being friends... for Declan."

"Yeah, you're right," Chloe agreed. "We need to at least be able to be around each other without an argument starting. She just makes it so hard. I really hope her weekend with Declan goes well. He needs it."

"They both do," Aubrey agreed.

* * *

Beca closed the book she had been reading and set it down. "Ready for bed?"

"I have to talk to mommy first," Declan reminded her.

"Right." Beca pulled out her cell phone and called Chloe. The redhead answered after the first ring.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Declan wants to say goodnight," Beca said before handing her son the phone.

Declan smiled as he took the phone. "Hi, mommy! Momma read me a bedtime story!"

"That's awesome, Decs!" Chloe said, matching his enthusiasm.

"And I had double fudge ice cream!" Declan added. "And we made a house! Can you come over tomorrow and see it?"

"Tomorrow's you and momma's day, Decs," Chloe said. "I'll have her take a picture for me, okay?"

Beca noticed the frown on her son's face and before she could say something to make him feel better, he was talking again.

"Why can't we do stuff together?"

Beca's heart broke and she decided it was time for the call to end. "Buddy, it's bedtime. Say goodnight, okay?"

"Night, mommy. Love you."

"I love you too, Declan. Have a goodnight."

Beca took the phone back. "Hey, Chloe? Can you give me a second? I want to talk."

"Yeah, that's fine," Chloe said.

Beca moved the phone from her ear and looked at Declan. "Goodnight, Decs. I love you." She kissed her son on the forehead.

"Love you too, momma," he said, tiredly.

Beca slipped out of the room and went into the living room. "Hello?"

"Hey," Chloe said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us," Beca replied hesitantly, knowing she was stepping into dangerous territory.

There was a few seconds of silence before Chloe spoke. "What about us?"

"Is there any way we can be friends? Our son needs us to be on better terms." Beca walked circles around her couch as she spoke. "And you were my best friend before everything, I kind of miss that."

"Yeah, I kind of miss that too," Chloe admitted.

"And if we can work on being friends again... maybe we could get back together and-,"

"No," Chloe cut her off. "I can't do that again with you. We have a son. He needs a healthy environment. I gave you so many chances, Beca. You let me down every time."

"I know. I know I did," Beca said, sadly. "Please, Chloe. I need you back. Nothing's right without you. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Chloe laughed dryly. "Really, because you never did before. You agreed to couple's therapy and never showed up. You didn't care about our marriage."

"That's not true," Beca said. "I care. I just got caught up in the Hollywood scene."

"Beca you're not cut out for family life," Chloe said.

"I just want a chance," Beca didn't care that she was pleading now.

"I've got to see something worth taking a chance on, Beca. Look, I have to go, okay? Goodnight."

Beca sighed when Chloe ended the call. She tossed her phone onto the couch and moved to the fridge to grab a beer. She popped it open and took a long swig from it before heading into her room. She sat down on the edge of her bed and picked up the picture frame sitting on the nightstand. It was a photo of her holding a one-year old Declan while she stood beside Chloe. She felt something glide down her cheek and realized she was crying. She placed the frame down and wiped her eyes before finishing her beer. She checked the time on her phone and decided to take a shower before working on some mixes.

* * *

Beca had fallen asleep on the couch while working on her music but when she woke up a few hours later, she saw that her laptop was on the coffee table and Declan's head was resting on her lap as he slept. Smiling, Beca gently picked him up and carried him back to his room. She laid him down carefully and pulled the covers over him. "I love you, Declan," she whispered. "Sorry that I haven't been the greatest mother but I promise I'm going to do better from here on out." She placed a kiss on his temple and headed back to the living room. She picked up her laptop and sat down to continue working on music.

Sunday afternoon, Beca pulled up to Chloe's place and got out of the car. She helped Declan out of his car seat and smiled as the boy ran for the front door. She grabbed his little suitcase as he rang the doorbell.

Chloe opened the door and was immediately greeted with a hug from her son. "Hey, buddy! Did you have fun?"

Declan nodded. "We went to the park today and momma pushed me up high on the swings!"

Beca walked towards the house and handed Chloe Declan's suitcase before kneeling down to look at her son. "I had a great time, Decs. Next weekend we'll go to the beach, okay?"

"Can you stay?" Declan asked before looking to Chloe. "Can she?"

Chloe smiled and placed a hand on Declan's head, gently ruffling his hair. "If she wants to."

Declan smiled excitedly and looked at Beca.

"Of course I can stay," Beca said.

"We can watch a movie!" Declan turned and took off towards the stairs to grab a movie that they could watch.

Beca stood up from her kneeling position and smiled at her son's excitement. "Hi," she said to Chloe.

"Hi." Chloe closed the front door. "Did you have a good weekend?"

Beca nodded. "It was great. We have a really great kid."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah, we do." Chloe folded her arms across her chest. "Do you think you'd want to stay for dinner? Declan would love it if you could."

"I don't have any plans," Beca said, surprised by Chloe's offer. "I could make something. I'm sure you could use the break." Chloe not only worked as a nurse but she took care of Declan a majority of the time.

Chloe shook her head. "I always enjoy making you and Declan dinner." Chloe realized what she had said and was relieved when Beca didn't say anything about it.

Beca's phone buzzed in her back pocket and she pulled it out to see who was calling. She looked up at Chloe and gestured towards the door. "I just have to step outside real quick."

Chloe nodded simply. She had a feeling it was work and Beca would be bailing on them. She thought she would be used to it by now but it still sent a pang to her chest as the brunette left the house.

"Hello?" Beca said as she answered her phone. "…I can't… I'm with Chloe and Declan… no, but I would really like for things to be good between us again…Luke, I'm sorry but I can't… I can do it on Monday or you can ask someone else… yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Beca ended the call and went back into the house.

Beca headed into the living room where she saw Declan and Chloe sitting. "Got the movie ready, Decs?"

Declan smiled and held up the case. When he noticed his mother's phone in her hand he frowned. "Are you leaving?"

Beca smiled and shook her head. "I have a movie to watch."

Chloe smiled and turned on the television. She sat down on one end of the couch while Beca took a seat on the other end. Declan reached for Beca's hand and tugged her closer before cuddling into Chloe's side. Beca smiled at the action and rested her head on the back of the couch as the movie started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Beca's eyes fluttered open and she found that she was asleep on the couch. She sat up, removing the blanket that had been placed over her and looked around. It was quiet and Beca wondered if for a moment if anyone was even home. She got up and stretched before making her way around the house. "Chloe?" She said as she entered the kitchen. Not finding her ex there, Beca headed upstairs and heard humming coming from Chloe's bedroom.

Hesitating for a second, Beca moved towards the room and gently knocked on the already open door.

Chloe looked up from her laptop and saw Beca hovering by the door. "Hey, how was your nap?"

"It was okay. I didn't mean to take one," Beca replied.

"You must've been exhausted. You fell asleep ten minutes into the movie."

Beca made an apologetic face. "Sorry."

Chloe shook her head. "It's fine. Declan said you don't sleep." Chloe set her laptop to the side.

"I sleep." Beca leaned against the doorway. "It just takes a while. It's hard to sleep without- it's hard to sleep." Beca gestured behind her. "Is it cool if I just hang around downstairs until it's time to start dinner?"

"Actually, can I join you?" Chloe asked. "We should talk about some things."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, um we should definitely do that."

Chloe got up from the bed and followed Beca downstairs to the living room. Beca sat down on the opposite couch and waited for her ex to start talking. A few seconds ticked by and Chloe let out a sigh.

"When did it become so hard for us to talk?"

"Somewhere around 'I want a divorce' I think."

"Yeah, I guess that would do it, huh?"

Beca nodded as she bit at the inside of her cheek. She wanted this. She wanted to fix her relationship with Chloe so she was going to have to communicate with her. "Declan mentioned you guys have plans to go to the zoo soon."

Chloe smiled. "He's really excited about that. We're going with Aubrey and Jesse."

"When is it?" Beca asked hoping it was a day she could manage.

"Monday morning." Chloe noticed Beca's shoulders slump in disappointment. "You should come by tomorrow night so he can tell you about it."

Beca was again surprised by her ex's offer. Don't get her wrong. Chloe was as kindhearted as they got, bubbly and always smiling but Beca knew she had taken some of that sunshine away from her wife. "I'd really like that. He's come a long way. Remember when we went to the aquarium and he was afraid of everything at first?"

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, he wouldn't let you put him down for a good while."

Beca chuckled at the memory. "He ended up having a great time."

"He did. You showed him that he didn't have to be afraid." Chloe felt herself becoming nostalgic and quickly buried her feelings before she said or did something that would confuse their situation. "So how's work?"

"It's good. My therapist thinks-,"

Chloe quirked a brow. "You're seeing a therapist?"

Beca nodded. "She's unconventional but that's what I like about her. Aubrey actually made me go see her. I, uh... I was in a bad place after everything with us and yeah... She's been great. She thinks I work too hard because I have this constant need to prove myself, which is true. I never said no when asked to do a job because I didn't want to miss an opportunity to really make a name for myself."

"You've done that. Your name is everywhere, Beca. I'm proud of you."

Beca gave Chloe a sad smile. "And that's all I really wanted. For you to have a wife you could be proud of and to support you and Declan. I didn't want to be a one-hit wonder and fail you guys." Beca saw something in Chloe's eyes that made a flicker of hope wash over her. Chloe was about to speak when Beca's phone went off. Beca checked it and saw that it wasn't work calling but her friend, Cynthia Rose. "Sorry," she said to Chloe before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey, I think maybe I heard wrong. You turned down working with one of billboards' top artist in order to chill at home?"

"Is that how Luke put it?" Beca asked her fellow music producer. "I'm with Chloe and Declan."

"Oh! Are you two-,"

"No, we're just hanging out." Beca felt uncomfortable talking about Chloe with the redhead across from her. "So I take it you got dibs on said artist?"

"You know it. Hey, I respect your decision. Good call. Family first."

"Thanks, CR. I'll see you tomorrow." Beca ended the call. "Sorry, Cynthia Rose just wanted to make sure I was still sane after turning down a big artist."

"Are you regretting it?" Chloe wondered.

Beca shook her head. "Today's been great. I want to spend more time with Declan." Beca hesitated for a moment before speaking. "And I want us back on good terms."

"Then I hope you can stick to not working all the time," Chloe said as she got up from the couch. "We should get started on dinner. You did want to help, right?"

Beca nodded and stood up to follow Chloe to the kitchen. It was obvious getting her wife back wasn't going to be easy but she was determined to do her best.

* * *

Beca was sitting on the counter as she watched Chloe stir the food around in the pan. She missed days like this; just watching the redhead work while she admired everything about her.

Chloe glanced over at her ex and a faint smile appeared on her lips. "Way to make yourself useful."

Beca remained where she was as she smiled. "Did you need my help with something?"

"No," Chloe replied as she turned away from the stove, "but if you wanted to start setting the table, that would be nice."

"Yes, ma'am." Beca hopped down from the counter. "I'm going to check on Declan first, though."

Chloe chuckled. "Anything to get out of working."

"I'm going to set the table," Beca assured her before leaving to go see if their son was still asleep. She opened Declan's room door and smiled when she found the boy sitting on the floor playing with his toys. "Hey, little man."

Declan smiled big. "Come play with me, momma!"

Beca sat down on the floor and picked up a small toy car. "How long have you been up?"

"Awhile," Declan answered. "I went downstairs but you and mommy were laughing and it was nice so I came back here to play and not bother you."

"Hey, you're never bothering us." Beca continued to fiddle with the toy car as she spoke to her son.

Declan shrugged as he set an action figure in the pink and white dollhouse that he had said he wanted for his action figures. "I like you two happy together and not mad at each other all the time." He continued to play with his toys. "Are you going to start living here again?"

Beca set down the toy car as her heart broke at her son's words. "No, buddy. I'm not going to be living here. I have a new home now, remember?"

Declan placed another action figure in the house. "I don't like it."

"I know you don't, Declan." Beca reached out for his hand. "Hey, come here." Declan moved to sit on his mother's lap and rested the back of his head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry that it makes you sad that I'm not here but I'll be around more. We'll get to do all kinds of cool things, okay?"

Declan nodded. "Okay."

Beca kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Declan replied.

"Want to come help me set the table?"

Declan got up from Beca's lap and ran for the door. "Race you downstairs!"

"Hey, that's cheating!" Beca yelled as she got up to chase after her son.

Declan made it into the kitchen where Chloe was at the island texting Aubrey on her phone. He ran behind his mother and hid. Chloe set her phone down as she smiled in amusement. "What are you doing, Decs?"

"Momma's gonna get me!" Declan exclaimed through his laughter.

Beca entered the kitchen and pretended to look around for the boy. "Chloe have you seen Declan?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nope, haven't seen him. He's a crazy good hider though so you'll probably never find him."

"Hm, you're right." Beca walked further into the kitchen. "I guess there's no way he could be…" Beca moved behind Chloe, "behind you!" She bent down and began to tickle Declan who began to laugh loudly.

Chloe picked up her phone and recorded the scene before her. She had definitely missed days like this when Beca was attentive and not focused on a mix or something work-related.

"Ready to help me with the table?" Beca asked as she stopped tickling him. Declan nodded happily. "Okay, go wash up and I'll be waiting for you in the dining room."

Chloe smiled as she watched Declan rush off. Having Beca around was great for him and she hoped that what the other woman was saying about being around more was true or else it would leave Declan broken-hearted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Chloe was leaning against the doorway as Beca put Declan to sleep. Once he was out, Beca exited the room with Chloe and the two silently walked downstairs to the foyer.

"Thanks for letting me to stay for dinner," Beca said as she shoved her hands into her back pockets as she turned to face Chloe. "I had fun."

"Yeah, it was nice," Chloe agreed with a smile. "Declan loved it."

Beca nodded as she bit at the inside of her cheek. "And what about you?"

Chloe smiled. "I enjoyed having you over and not arguing."

Beca laughed lightly. "Yeah, that was a nice change."

"So I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded. "Is five okay?"

"Yeah, and maybe you can stay for dinner again." Chloe moved to open the front door. "Have a goodnight, Beca."

"You too, Chlo," Beca said before exiting the house.

Chloe watched her ex get into her car and drive off before she closed the front door. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Aubrey.

"Hey, how was everything?" Aubrey asked upon answering the call.

"Mixed feelings." Chloe went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Today was so nice. I just don't know if Beca's going to stick to it, you know? I don't want to set myself and Declan up for disappointment."

"She's working on being better," Aubrey reminded her.

"I know she is," Chloe said. "How come you never told me she was seeing a therapist?"

"You're both my friends. I have to respect the privacy of both of you."

"Fair enough." Chloe moved to lie down on the couch. "She was great with Declan today. He was so happy to have her here. She wasn't focused on work and she even turned down something big so she wouldn't have to leave. I have videos on my phone of them just being cute together."

"Sounds like you might want to try again with Beca," Aubrey said with a smile in her voice.

"I never stopped wanting her. I just… I have to do what's right. I can't rush into anything."

"But," Aubrey said, having a feeling that Chloe wanted to add more.

Chloe smiled. "But today was great and if things really are going to be different this time around, then I'd be willing to try again."

"She has definitely turned over a new leaf," Aubrey assured her friend. "She won't let you down."

Chloe sighed. "I hope not."

* * *

"Hey." Luke entered the recording studio where Beca was currently working.

Beca glanced over at him. "Hey." She nodded towards the booth where an up and coming artist was singing. "She sounds great, right?"

Luke nodded. "She really does." He sat down on the chair beside Beca. "Are you busy later?"

"I'm out of here at four," Beca informed him.

"That's pretty early for you. Can you make it six? There's someone coming that I think you would collaborate well with."

Beca shook her head. "I can't, Luke. I need to be at Chloe's at four. Not two hours after I told her I'd be there."

"Can't you just tell her you'll be a little late?" Luke knew he was pushing it but he really wanted Beca to stay to meet this artist.

Beca looked to the window where the artist she had in there was still singing. She held up five fingers and the woman nodded and left the booth to take a short break. "I can't do that. You know I can't. I'm trying to fix my marriage here, Luke."

"And I support you in that," Luke assured her. "I just need you to be here. You're losing out on great artist."

"There will be other opportunities for me," Beca stated, "but there won't be another Chloe. I was delivered divorce papers the other day. Do you know how much that hurt? I can't let my marriage fail like this."

"You're the most in-demand music producer right now," Luke pointed out. "You're going to be busy."

"I'll have to manage things better this time around. My family comes first. I'm out of the studio at four."

Luke relented, respecting Beca's decision. "Okay, I'll reschedule for tomorrow. Will that be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be here all day tomorrow and then I'm deejaying tomorrow night. You should swing by."

"Yeah, I'll make an appearance," Luke said. "Enjoy time with your family today."

"I will," Beca said before the man left. She checked the time and saw that she had three more hours before she had to leave and she couldn't wait to hear about her son's day.

* * *

Declan was in the living room sitting on Chloe's lap as they watched a cartoon together. Declan laughed at something that happened and Chloe smiled at the sound.

"He's silly, huh, buddy?" Chloe asked.

Declan nodded and when the doorbell rang, he jumped from his mother's lap and ran for the door. Chloe chuckled and followed her son to the door. When she opened the door for Beca, Declan immediately launched into telling her about his day.

"I saw a lot of animals! And mommy bought me treats!"

"That's super cool, buddy!" Beca exclaimed as she bent down to his level. "Did you have an awesome time?"

Declan nodded excitedly. "I got a coloring book! It has animals in it. I'll show you."

Beca watched him take off towards the stairs before she stood up to look at Chloe. "Hi."

"Hey," Chloe stepped aside to let Beca in. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Not as exciting as yours, I'm sure." Beca walked inside and turned to face the redhead. "Sounds like he had a lot of fun."

Chloe nodded. "He did. He and Natalie had a blast." Natalie was Aubrey and Jesse's daughter and she was the same age as Declan. Chloe pulled her phone out to show it to Beca. "I took pictures."

Declan came running back downstairs with a coloring book and crayons. "Momma wanna color?!"

Beca rustled his hair. "Sure, Decs. Let's go to the living room."

Chloe's phone began to ring and she saw that it was Aubrey. "I'll join you guys in a moment."

Beca followed her son into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. As Declan began to color, he told Beca all about his day. Beca was glad to see her son so happy.

"And then we stopped by the store before coming home and saw mommy's friend," Declan continued. "I met her once. She came to see mommy and they went out to eat."

Beca frowned. "And where were you when they went out to eat?"

"Grandma stayed with me," Declan replied as he continued to color.

A million thoughts raced through Beca's mind. Had Chloe gone on a date? Was her wife officially moving on? "Hey, I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?"

Declan shook his head no as he continued to color.

"Your words, Decs," Beca said, knowing Chloe liked to keep their child well-mannered.

"No, thank you," Declan said.

Beca placed a kiss on his temple. "You're welcome." She got up and headed into the kitchen where Chloe was still on the phone.

"Hey, I'll call you back," Chloe said before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Beca asked as she opened the fridge and pulled a bottle of water out.

"Aubrey," Chloe replied before shoving her phone into her pocket.

Beca opened the water and sipped it as she thought about how to ask her next question.

Chloe quirked a brow. She could tell when something was bothering Beca. "What is it?"

Beca leaned her back against the counter. "Declan mentioned that you bumped into a friend… a friend that he's met before because you went out to eat together."

"Beca-," Chloe began but Beca cut her off.

"I wasn't aware that you were seeing other people." Beca was trying to keep calm but she was beyond upset.

"I'm-,"

"I don't want a bunch of random women around my son," Beca snapped.

"Beca I don't have random women around _our _son," Chloe retorted. She was now just as angry as Beca.

"So who is she?" Beca asked. "Are you serious about this woman?"

"Do you hear yourself?" Chloe asked, frustrated with Beca's assumption. "I never said I was dating anyone and even if I was, it wouldn't be any of your business. We're separated. We have been for five months."

"That wasn't my choice! _You _left me!"

"And why do you think I left you, Beca? You were never here and it was causing problems! Declan needs stability!"

"I'm trying!" Beca ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Why can't you appreciate that?"

"Because a couple of days of good parenting doesn't make up for everything, Beca! God, you're just like your father!"

"Oh, that's great, Chloe. That's just fucking great." Beca gestured towards the entryway. "I should go."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Beca made her way towards the door but as soon as her hand touched the doorknob, she heard Declan.

"Why are you fighting with mommy? Do you have to leave?"

Beca turned around and knelt down. "I'm sorry, buddy. We didn't mean for you to hear that. I'll see you this weekend, okay?"

"I won't see you sooner?" Declan asked, sadly.

"I'm not sure yet," Beca said. "We'll see what happens but you'll definitely see me this weekend. I love you, okay?"

"Then why don't you live with us anymore?"

Beca's heart broke and she pulled her son to her for a hug. "I love you so much, Declan. You and mommy. It doesn't matter where I am, I love you both so much, okay?"

Declan nodded. "We love you too."

Beca smiled and kissed her son on the forehead before standing up and leaving the house. Chloe who had been listening nearby, walked out and knelt in front of Declan. "Hey, momma loves you so much. Always remember that, okay? Just because she doesn't live here, doesn't mean she doesn't care about you. We just need time to work things out. We both love you so very much." Chloe hugged her son. "I'm going to start dinner. You can go play upstairs."

"Sorry I told momma about your friend," Declan said. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to."

"Oh, buddy. That wasn't a secret. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay." Declan hugged his mother before heading upstairs. Chloe ran her hands over her face. She hated fighting with Beca. Now she was emotionally exhausted and frustrated. Sighing, she made her way to the kitchen to start dinner and think about what to do about her situation with Beca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Beca pulled up to her father and step-mother's house and quickly exited her car. She made her way towards the front door, her eyes red from crying. She had been driving for an hour since she left Chloe's and had ultimately ended up here instead of home, which would've probably been a better idea.

The front door opened before Beca even had a chance to ring the doorbell. Ethan Mitchell had seen his daughter's car pull up and was surprised by the visit. They got along better than they ever had but there were still some issues between them.

"Beca, hey," Ethan greeted with a smile. The smile faded, though, when he noticed her tear streaked cheeks and red eyes. "Becs what's wrong?"

Beca let out a shaky breath. "I've fucked up everything, Dad."

Ethan frowned and guided Beca into the house. "What happened?"

"Chloe wants a divorce. We've been separated for five months." Beca entered the living room and plopped down before resting her elbows on her knees and burying her face in her hands. "I've messed everything up."

Ethan moved to sit beside Beca and placed a soothing hand on her back. "Five months? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because…" Beca dropped her hands from her face. "I'm ashamed. I ruined the one thing that means the most to me. I've destroyed my family. Declan's not taking it well and I don't know what to do to help him feel better about the situation."

"Well, why does Chloe want a divorce?" Ethan asked. "Did you-,"

"I didn't cheat on her," Beca cut him off, angrily. "I would never do that."

"Okay, sorry," Ethan said. "What's going on with you two?"

"I was working too much. I wasn't around like I should've been. I wanted to make a name for myself. If I was established, then I wouldn't have to worry about being a one-hit wonder. I wanted to be able to support my family."

"Surely you two can work things out," Ethan replied.

Beca shook her head. "She's done. I've broken too many promises. I don't know what to do. I think she's moving on and the thought of her with someone else just kills me. We're supposed to raise our son together. We were supposed to be this happy family and I just screwed it all up."

"It'll be okay, Beca." Ethan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"It won't be," Beca's voice cracked. "It's like I can't breathe without her, Dad. Nothing feels right. Declan's probably going to end up resenting me. I failed my family and I hate myself for it." Beca wiped her tears away. "You know I came here planning to yell at you. I was going to blame you for everything. I figured if I had a better role model, then I would know how to be a great mother and wife, but it's not your fault. It's mine."

"Chloe loves you and Declan thinks you put the stars in the sky. You can get your family back. I know I messed up with you and your mother but that doesn't have to be your life. You can fix things. You need to fight for your family."

"What if-,"

"No, you can't think like that," Ethan stopped her. "Work to get your family back. Baby steps are better than no steps."

"Okay," Beca said as she moved to stand up. "I'll think about what to do. I should get going. Sorry for just dropping by."

"You can come here any time," Ethan assured her. "You can stay if you'd like."

Beca shook her head. "I need to go home and think."

Ethan walked his daughter to the front door and watched her walk to her car. He hoped she'd be able to fix her relationship with Chloe. Chloe had been the one to get his daughter to drop her walls and grow as a person. He'd hate to see them over for good.

* * *

Chloe rolled over as she heard her phone vibrating on her nightstand. She picked it up and frowned in confusion when she saw Beca's name. She sat up in bed and put the phone to her ear. "Beca?"

"Sorry," Beca said, now feeling foolish for calling. "I shouldn't have called."

Chloe glanced at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. "Where are you?"

"At your front door," Beca answered. "I can go."

"No, I'll be right down." Chloe ended the call and got up from the bed. She was wearing shorts and one of Beca's t-shirts. The brunette had forgotten it when she moved and Chloe had claimed it as her own. She had always loved sleeping in Beca's clothes.

Chloe made her way downstairs and opened the front door. "Are you okay?" She asked when she saw Beca.

Beca shook her head and stepped into the house. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was being jealous and that's not my place. I don't want to be fighting. And I definitely don't want to wait until the weekend to spend time with Declan again."

Chloe closed and locked the front door before facing Beca. "You can see him whenever you want. I wouldn't keep our son from you no matter what's going on between us. And I'm sorry too. That dig about your father was uncalled for."

"It's already forgotten," Beca assured her.

"And I'm not dating anyone," Chloe added, wanting Beca to know that she hadn't moved on. "I should've just said that before. Karen is a friend who's going through a divorce and we just talk. I'm not over you, Beca. I'm just…things between us aren't good anymore. I would love for that to change, but for right now we need to focus on our son and what's best for him."

"Declan definitely comes first," Beca agreed.

"Okay," Chloe said, pleased they at least agreed on that much.

"So we're okay?" Beca asked. "I don't want to be fighting."

Chloe nodded. "We're okay."

Beca smiled and felt the earlier tension leave her body. "Okay, thanks for talking to me. I know it's late. I'll head home now."

Chloe stopped Beca from opening the door by placing a hand on her wrist. "Why don't you just spend the night? It's late and you look about ready to pass out."

"It's okay. I can-,"

"You're staying the night." Chloe pulled Beca towards the living room. "I'll just grab you a blanket and a pillow."

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca said, tiredly.

Chloe smiled. It had been a long time since she heard Beca call her by her nickname.

Beca gestured to the shirt Chloe was wearing. "I thought I lost that."

"Sorry," Chloe said, sheepishly. "If you want it back-,"

Beca shook her head. "It looks better on you."

Chloe smiled again. "I'll be right back." She headed upstairs and grabbed a blanket and a pillow for Beca along with something for the brunette to sleep in. She made her way back downstairs and let out a light laugh when she saw that Beca was lying on the couch fast asleep. She set everything down on the other couch before moving to remove Beca's shoes and jacket. She then placed the pillow under Beca's head and tossed the blanket over her.

She watched her ex sleep for a few seconds before leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Beca," she whispered before making her way upstairs to get some sleep herself.

* * *

Beca smiled with her eyes still closed as she felt small hands on her face. She opened one eye and saw Declan beaming at her.

"You're here!" he said, happily.

"I am," Beca said, her voice scratchy from just waking up.

Declan crawled onto the couch and sat on top of his mother. "Mommy's making breakfast. She said not to wake you."

Beca chuckled. "Then what are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you, silly!" Declan exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad you decided to wake me up because I love seeing you," Beca said tickling her son.

Declan laughed as he tried to escape his mother's tickles.

"Declan Davis Mitchell did you wake your mother?!" Chloe's amused tone sounded from the kitchen.

"No!" Declan yelled back making a "yikes" face. "She was already up!" He got off of Beca and ran to the kitchen.

Beca smiled, feeling happier than she had in the last few months. Something about waking up with Declan and Chloe around made her feel whole. Living in her quiet condo really did nothing for her. She sat up and stretched but before she could get up, Declan was returning with a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Here! Mommy made it. It's yummy."

Beca laughed when she saw the small bite that had been taken from her pancake. She ruffled his hair and took the plate. "Thanks, Decs. Come on. Let's go to the dining room." She took the plate from him and they headed to the dining room. She placed her plate down before heading to the kitchen where Chloe was pouring three glasses of orange juice. "Morning."

Chloe smiled. "Morning."

"Thanks for breakfast," Beca said. "I'll do the dishes before I leave."

"You're welcome. And don't worry about it. Can you grab the glasses for me?" Chloe asked before picking up two plates and carrying them to the dining room.

Declan smiled big when he saw his moms sit down at the table together. "Mommy can momma come over for dinner?"

"If she's able to, buddy," Chloe answered.

"I can't tonight. I'm sorry," Beca said before looking at Chloe. "I'm spinning tonight. The usual place. If you can, you should come watch me. Aubrey can come too."

"If I can find a sitter, I just might," Chloe said. It had been awhile since she had gone out.

"Can Uncle Jesse watch me?" Declan asked. "He's fun!"

"I'll ask him," Beca promised. "Hey, know what would be cool?"

"What?" Declan asked.

"If you came to work with me for a bit," Beca said. "You can help me work and then I'll drop you back off here for lunch." Beca then looked to Chloe. "I mean, if that's okay with you."

Chloe smiled brightly. "It's completely fine." Chloe looked at Declan. "Would you want to go, buddy?"

"What about you?" Declan asked with sincere concern. He didn't want to leave his mother alone. "Do you work today?"

"I don't," Chloe answered.

"Can you come?" Declan asked.

"I can't, but I'll be okay," Chloe assured him. "I'll have lots to keep me entertained. So do you want to go?"

"Yes!" Declan hoped down from his chair. "I'll get my shoes!" He ran from the dining room but returned seconds later to grab a pancake from his plate before taking off again. Chloe and Beca laughed at the scene.

"Thanks for letting me take him," Beca said.

"It'll be good for him to spend more time with you," Chloe said. "He'll have a lot of fun." Chloe was happy that Beca was making time for their son. It was definitely a big improvement over how things had been in the past. She just hoped it was something that Beca would be consistent with from here on out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Chloe was sitting in Aubrey's office as she told the woman about her morning with Beca. She could tell that her best friend was glad that the two were working things out.

"So will those divorce papers be unnecessary?" Aubrey wondered.

"For now, yeah. I don't want to rush the process. I'd much rather work on our relationship now that she's trying to be better."

"You two will work things out," Aubrey assured her. "You're made for each other."

"This morning was so nice, Bree," Chloe said, happily. "It almost felt like things were back to normal. She's making such an effort. She invited us to the club tonight. Do you want to go? I haven't seen her spin in so long."

Aubrey quirked her brow. "If I remember correctly, seeing her spin always made you ridiculously horny. Your words, not mine."

Chloe grinned. "Nothing's going to happen if that's what you're asking."

"If you say so," Aubrey said, amused. "So what are you going to do with your free time?"

"Go home and prep for tonight," Chloe answered.

Aubrey smirked and sat back in her chair. "What's there to prep for?" Aubrey gestured to her lower regions. "Are you doing maintenance in case something happens tonight?"

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "You're horrible. I just meant that I need to find something to wear and find a sitter for Declan if Beca tells me Jesse can't do it."

Aubrey waved her off. "He'll be able to do it. We'll need a third person, though, so when you run off to drool over Beca, I'll have someone to keep me company."

Chloe rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "That's not going to happen but I'll ask Stacie if she wants to join us," Chloe added as she pulled out her phone to text their mutual friend.

* * *

"So she's going?" Jesse asked as he and Beca sat at a café eating lunch with Declan sitting on her lap.

Beca nodded. "If you watch Declan for us that is."

Jesse smiled. "Of course I'll watch him." Jesse had been heartbroken when his best friends had broken up. It was hard watching them unravel and he'd do whatever he could to help them get back on the right track.

"Thanks, Jesse. He requested you and everything." Beca looked at Declan and laughed lightly as he shoved a cupcake into his mouth. "Chew, buddy."

"I am chewing." Declan said with his mouthful.

Beca chuckled and kissed him on the top of the head before returning to her conversation with Jesse. "She hasn't seen me spin in a while. I'm really glad she's willing to come out to see me."

"Are you two working on things?" Jesse didn't want to say too much in front of Declan.

Beca nodded. "We're trying to be better."

"How's therapy going?" Jesse wondered. He had been surprised when Beca willingly began to go. He knew at that point, she would do whatever it took to improve herself in order to get her family back.

"It's going pretty well," Beca answered. "Amy's helped me a lot. I'm glad Aubrey talked me into going."

Declan reached for his drink and sipped it before speaking. "Can we see mommy now?"

Jesse placed a hand over his chest. "What? Don't like spending time with Uncle Jesse?"

Declan smiled. "I do! I just want to see mommy."

"We can see mommy, Decs." Beca checked the time on her watch. "Yeah, we better get going. I have to drop you off." She looked at Jesse as she stood up. "I'll see you back at work."

"See you later, Uncle Jesse!" Declan said before pulling his mother towards the door. Jesse smiled in amusement as he watched the two leave.

* * *

Later that night, Chloe was sitting with Aubrey and Stacie while Beca kept the club-goers up and moving. Chloe glanced over at the booth and smiled as Beca was bobbing her head to the music.

"So," Stacie began after sipping her drink. "How are you and Beca doing?"

"We're back on the right track, I think," Chloe answered. "She's spending more time with Declan and I think we'll be able to be friends."

Stacie quirked a brow. "Friends? That's what you want?"

"I don't want to rush into things," Chloe explained to Stacie. "It's just the best thing for us right now."

Chloe spotted Beca switch off with someone else and smiled as the brunette found her in the crowd and pointed towards the bar. Chloe nodded and looked back to her friends. "I'll be right back."

"No sex in dirty bathrooms," Aubrey warned. "It's unsanitary."

Chloe smirked. "That happened once and we're not having sex. Friends, remember?" Chloe left the table and headed over to the bar where she was immediately greeted by the bartender.

"Hey, Chloe! It's been awhile!" The man began to make her usual drink. "How have you been?"

Chloe smiled warmly at the man. "Hey, Bennett. I've been okay. How about yourself?"

"I've been well," the man slid the drink to her. Chloe reached into her pocket but Bennett shook his head. "On the house. You don't pay for anything when Beca's here. You know that."

"I thought things might've changed. Thank you." Chloe pulled money out anyway to tip the man.

"No problem," Bennett waved to Beca as the brunette approached the bar and went to pour her a glass of water.

"Hey," Beca sat on the stool beside Chloe. "Enjoying your night?"

Chloe nodded as she sipped her drink. "You're still as amazing up there as ever."

"Thanks," Beca was glad that Chloe could still enjoy her mixes. The bartender set the glass in front of Beca and she gave him an appreciative smile. Beca spotted Chloe's wedding ring on her finger as she reached for her drink again and was shocked. "You're wearing your ring."

Chloe looked at her hand. "Yeah, I figured I should wear it if I was coming here. Avoid getting hit on, you know?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah." She reached for the necklace around her neck and pulled it out from inside of her shirt. "I always have mine with me." Chloe smiled and the two remained silent for a moment. Beca tucked the necklace back into her shirt and sipped her water. "Do you want to get out of here when my set is done? We can talk and hang out for a bit since Jesse's watching Declan until the morning."

"That would be really nice," Chloe replied. "Maybe we could go to your place. I've never seen it."

"Okay," Beca agreed. "My place it is."

"Awesome. Come on," Chloe stood up. "Let's go sit with Aubrey and Stacie before you have to get back to work."

* * *

Chloe entered Beca's condo and looked around, noticing there wasn't much decorating done over the last few months. Beca had the bare essentials and not much else.

"I wasn't expecting to be here so long," Beca explained as Chloe looked around.

Chloe's heart broke as she followed Beca into the living room. She gestured to the toys that littered the area. "Declan's play area?"

Beca chuckled. "Everywhere in this place is Declan's play area. You should see the bathroom when he takes a bath. There are more toys than bubbles."

Chloe laughed as she sat down on the couch. "He loves coming here. You're great with him, you know? When you're present."

"Ouch," Beca said.

"I didn't mean that as a dig," Chloe assured her. "You're great with Declan, Beca. I'm just glad you've decided to lessen your workload."

"I want to be there for him. I want to be a better mother." Beca paused for a beat before continuing. "I want to be a better wife."

"Beca," Chloe began.

"I know, I know," Beca cut her off. "That's not the focus right now but in the future, I want to work on this," she gestured between them. "I don't ever want to sign those papers."

Chloe looked down at her wedding ring but remained silent.

"What?" Beca asked. "What is it?"

Chloe shook her head. "It's nothing."

Beca placed her hand on top of Chloe's. "Please talk to me."

Chloe bit at her bottom lip knowing this next question would probably turn into a fight. "Have you ever… did you ever cheat on me?"

Beca removed her hand from on top of Chloe's with hurt flashing in her eyes. "Seriously? You believe I could do that to you?"

"You just always had those hot women around you," Chloe explained. "And when I was pregnant with Declan, I felt less sexy. You were always tired and rarely in the mood. I just thought-,"

"That I was sleeping around," Beca said, angrily. "Have you thought that this entire time?"

"No, I just… sometimes I thought it was a possibility. Late nights, always busy. It was suspicious. Aubrey talked sense into me so I never asked you about it but you know, just for ease of mind I wanted to know for sure."

"I would never cheat on you, Chloe. The thought never crossed my mind. I love you."

"Sorry, just stupid insecurities."

Beca sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I feel like I broke you. You were this bubbly happy person and I ruined you by being a shitty wife."

Chloe reached out to brush a strand of hair from Beca's face. "You weren't always shitty."

Beca laughed and shook her head. "And here I thought you were about to say something sweet."

Chloe laughed as well before retracting her hand. "Hey, are you fine with me spending the night? I know we're supposed to hangout but it's pretty late."

"Yeah, that's totally fine," Beca said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch," Chloe said.

"It's fine. I sleep on the couch most nights anyway." Beca got up. "I'll show you to my room."

Chloe got up as well and followed Beca to her room.

"Hey," Beca began, glancing behind her. "How would you feel about attending therapy with me?"

Chloe was surprised by the question. "Really?"

Beca nodded. "It'd be good for us and you wanted to go before. I mean, I get it if you don't want to go now but if you do, I think-,"

"You're rambling," Chloe smiled. "I'd love to go to therapy with you, Beca. When's your next session?"

"Thursday afternoon. Do you work?"

"I don't. That day will work," Chloe wanted to meet the woman who had been helping Beca.

"Awesome." Beca stopped outside of her room and opened the door for Chloe. "It's not much."

Chloe entered the room and looked around. It was the same as everywhere else in the house. Just the essentials. She did spot a photo of herself, Beca and Declan on the nightstand and smiled. She turned to face Beca as she gestured to the bed. "Thanks for letting me spend the night."

"Not a problem," Beca assured her. "Have a goodnight. I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

Once Beca left the room, Chloe changed into a pair of Beca's shorts and one of her t-shirts before getting into the bed. She could smell the scent of Beca's shampoo on the pillow and it made her want the brunette in bed next to her. Sighing, she cuddled into the pillow and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Chloe woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Smiling, she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom but halted her actions when she heard the shower running. She opened the door anyway after a moment and walked inside. "Beca do you have any spare toothbrushes?" She opened the cabinet under the sink and began to look around.

"Yeah, it's in one of the drawers!" Beca replied, not thinking much of Chloe being in the bathroom with her.

Chloe found a spare toothbrush and removed it from its packaging. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, no problem!" Beca replied.

Chloe glanced at the curtains and saw Beca's silhouetted form. She mentally chastised herself for her inappropriate thoughts and began to brush her teeth.

"I made breakfast," Beca said.

"I smelled it," Chloe said once she was done brushing her teeth. "Are you joining me?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done in here. Did you want to jump in?" Beca realized what she had said and quickly added, "After me! Did you want to shower after me?"

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah, thanks. I'll be in the room," she said before leaving the bathroom.

Minutes later Beca finished up with her shower and wrapped a towel around herself before walking out into her room. "All yours."

Chloe finished sending her text and looked up at Beca. The sight of the brunette in just a towel made a hum of approval leave her mouth.

Beca smirked. "I'll grab you a washcloth and towel."

Chloe cleared her throat. "Thanks," she said before making her way into the bathroom.

Beca retrieved the items for Chloe and pushed open the bathroom door that Chloe had left cracked. She froze when she saw Chloe removing her underwear. "Sorry!" Beca squeaked before averting her gaze to the floor. "I thought you'd be in the shower already."

Chloe laughed. "Relax, Beca. It's nothing you've never seen before hundreds of times." She took the washcloth and towel from Beca. "I'll be out in a few."

"Yeah, I'll be in the living room." Beca said before leaving the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and let out a breath. She felt as if she needed another shower but this time with cold water.

* * *

Beca was on the phone when Chloe exited the bedroom in a pair of Beca's sweatpants and a tank top. She remained silent as to not disturb the brunette but listened from where she stood.

"I can't do a tour for that long, Luke," Beca was saying into the phone. "Actually I can't do tours at all. I don't like being away from my family. I only did them before to get my name out there and that's done. I'm fine in the studio."

"If that's what you want," Luke said. "I was just giving you the option. I'll see you at work around two, right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Beca ended the call and was about to pick her laptop up from the coffee table when she heard Chloe.

"Hey, ready for breakfast?"

Beca looked over at the redhead. "Yeah, let me grab the plates." Beca stood up to retrieve the plates from the kitchen.

They sat in the living room and ate as they talked. It was just random conversation but Chloe felt more comfortable talking to Beca than she had in the last few months. The conversation flowed easily and they were grasping at things to talk about.

"We should totally get Declan that for Christmas," Beca replied happily to something Chloe had said, but then her smile faded.

Chloe set her plate down on the coffee table before turning to face Beca. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Will we have a Christmas together or will we have to do two separate ones?" Beca asked, sadly. Christmas was months away but the thought of not spending it as a family really hit her hard.

Chloe reached for Beca's hand. "We'll have Christmas together."

Beca looked down at their hands and noticed that Chloe still had her ring on. Her thumb brushed against it and she looked up, meeting Chloe's gaze. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Beca garnered the courage to lean in. Chloe closed her eyes but right before Beca's lips met hers, the sound of a cellphone ringing stopped the kiss from happening.

"That's me." Chloe said as she quickly stood up. She gestured to Beca's room. "I'm just gonna go get that." She entered Beca's room and picked up the phone, seeing Aubrey's name. "Hello?"

"Hey, Declan just woke up from a nightmare and he wants to speak to you," Aubrey said. "One second."

"Mommy?" Declan said into the phone.

"Hey, Decs," Chloe said. "You had a bad dream, buddy?"

"Yeah," Declan said, obviously upset. "You and momma were fighting and she left but she never came back."

"That would never happen," Chloe assured him as she walked back to the living room. "Momma would never leave you. As a matter of fact, she's right here."

"She is?" Declan perked up a bit.

Chloe sat down next to Beca and mouthed "nightmare" to her. Beca nodded in understanding. "Yeah, she's not going anywhere, buddy."

Beca leaned over to speak into the phone. "Hi, Decs. I love you, bud."

"I love you too," Declan said, sounding a lot happier than he had been a few seconds ago. "Can you and mommy come get me? I love it here but I miss home."

"We'll be right there," Beca promised. "See you soon."

"Okay, hold on. Aunt Aubrey wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" Aubrey said into the phone.

"Hey, Bree," Beca answered. "We'll be over there in a few."

"Please tell me you two finally did it," Aubrey said.

"Aubrey!" Chloe chided having heard her best friend through the phone.

"I walked away from Declan," Aubrey said. "And it's a valid question."

Chloe took the phone and headed into Beca's room, leaving Beca on the couch. "We almost kissed."

"Almost?" Aubrey asked, disappointedly.

"You called and it didn't happen," Chloe explained, "which is probably a good thing because we shouldn't be kissing. We have so much to work on still. I'm going with her to see her therapist today."

"That should be interesting," Aubrey said. "Whose idea was that?

"Hers," Chloe answered. "I've always wanted us to see a therapist together so this is a really good thing."

"Do you need me to watch Declan while you two go?" Aubrey asked.

"No, it's okay. I was going to ask my mom," Chloe said as she gathered her clothes up from Beca's floor. "Thanks, though. I'll see you in a bit. Thank Jesse again for watching Declan," she said before ending the call. She walked back out into the living room and saw Beca waiting for her on the couch. "We better get going."

"Yeah," Beca stood up. "I'm ready when you are." She figured they wouldn't be talking about the almost kiss but hoped things wouldn't get awkward.

"Do you have any of your mixes in your car?" Chloe wondered as she headed for the door. "I always listen to them in the morning."

Beca smiled at this as she exited her condo with Chloe. "Yeah, I can play some new stuff for you actually."

Chloe beamed. "Awesome."

Beca felt like this was progress and had hope that she could get her family back if things continued on in this way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Chloe looked over at Beca who was fidgeting with the ring dangling from her necklace. The brunette looked anxious and Chloe could tell that she was probably nervous about how things were going to go during the therapy session. She set the magazine she had been reading down and placed her hand over Beca's. "Hey, why so nervous?"

Beca released the necklace and let out a breath. "I just really want this to go well."

"I do too," Chloe said. "Baby steps, right?"

Beca nodded. "Right."

Amy appeared in the waiting room and waved. "Hey, Beca." She then looked at the redhead. "And you must be Chloe. You can call me Fat Amy."

Beca smirked when Chloe's eyes widened and she looked at the blonde in confusion. "Fat Amy? Why would you want me to call you that?"

"So twig bitches like you," she gestured between Chloe and Beca, "don't do it behind my back." She began to walk to her office and Chloe looked at Beca in disbelief. "She's your therapist?"

"Yep," Beca said, amused.

"No wonder you like her. She's blunt."

"Very," Beca agreed as they followed Amy.

Once inside the office, Beca and Chloe sat down beside each other while Amy sat on her chair.

"So, I'm just going to get right down to it," she began. "How have you two been doing?"

Chloe smiled. "We've actually been doing pretty well. The constant fighting has stopped and Beca's around a lot more."

"And how does that make you feel?" Amy asked.

"Declan's really happy. He loves spending time with her," Chloe answered.

Amy shook her head. "No, ginger. How does it make _you _feel? We can talk about Declan later. Use "I feel" statements."

Chloe glanced at Beca before looking back at the therapist. "It makes me feel like I matter."

Beca went to open her mouth but Amy held up a hand to stop her. "Whoa there, pint-size. You'll get to speak after."

Beca glared at Amy for the nickname she had given her but remained silent as she waited for Chloe to continue.

"When Beca was busy all the time and didn't have time for us-,"

"No, mention of Declan," Amy cut her off. "Just you and your feelings, okay?"

Chloe nodded in understanding before taking a breath and continuing. "When she didn't have time for me I felt like I wasn't good enough anymore. I felt as if she had made it big and had all these other options. I felt as if a family with me wasn't an interest to her anymore. I felt abandoned."

Beca was itching to speak. She wanted to tell Chloe how sorry she was and let her know how much she meant to her.

"We talked some about this already and worked it out," Chloe added.

"You've never not been good enough for me, Chloe," Beca finally spoke. "You've always been way more than I deserve. I'm sorry for everything."

"Chloe," Amy said as she tilted her head a bit to the side. "Do you want to salvage your marriage?"

"Of course I do," Chloe replied. "I've never wanted it to get to the point that it has. Beca just never wanted to fix it with me."

"It's not that I didn't want to fix it," Beca said, quickly jumping to the defensive. "I just thought the idea of therapy was ridiculous and that we could work it out on our own."

"But we'd only fix things for a few days before things went back to how they were. You didn't try hard enough to keep me. You didn't care enough to try."

"That's not true," Beca tried to assure her.

"Then why did you let our marriage go to shit? Why did you miss out on all the opportunities you could've spent with me and our son? You missed his birthday party just a few months ago because you were so busy working that you forgot. He was so distraught. I understand now that you were trying to provide for us and needed to make a name for yourself in order to do that, but you should've made time for the things that really matter in your life."

Beca was frowning after hearing what Chloe had to say. She thought they were back on good terms but apparently Chloe still had some anger towards her. "You're supposed to be using "I feel" statements," she muttered.

"Beca how do you feel about what Chloe has said?" Amy asked.

"Like a shitty human being," Beca replied, miserably, her feelings now hurt. "I don't want her to always be upset with me over my mistakes."

Chloe reached out for Beca's hand. "I didn't mean to-,"

"You don't need to coddle her," Amy stopped Chloe. "You two need to get everything out in the open. Beca, do you feel as if you let your marriage go to shit?"

Beca nodded mutely and Chloe could tell that she wanted to cry, which made it even more difficult for her not to reach out and comfort her.

"And how does that make you feel?" Amy asked.

"Like a failure," Beca replied, softly. "Like I'm just like my father." She turned to face Chloe as she continued to speak. "I messed up. There's no excuse I can give you that will make up for the fact that I let my family down. Music is everything to me but so are you and Declan. I can find a balance between the two, Chloe but if I have to choose, it'll be you. It'll be you every time."

Chloe placed her hand on top of Beca's. "I don't want you to choose. I never wanted that. I just want you to be able to have dinner with us most nights and just be around for the important things. You're not a failure. I love you and Declan loves you."

"I love you both too. So much." A tear fell from Beca's eye and Chloe wiped it away with her thumb before pulling Beca in for a hug. "What happens now?"

Beca reluctantly pulled out of the hug. "I don't want a divorce."

"Neither do I," Chloe replied.

Beca bit at the bottom of her lip wanting to say more but not wanting to push Chloe into anything.

Amy noticed, though and quirked a brow. "You want to say something, Beca?"

Beca looked at Amy. "Um, no. It's nothing."

Chloe squeezed Beca's hand gently. "What is it?"

Beca ran a hand through her hair and hoped this would go over smoothly. "I want to come home."

"Oh."

Beca frowned and pulled her hand from Chloe's. "Oh?"

"I just… that'll be too soon. We should wait and see how things go," Chloe explained, hoping Beca wouldn't be upset.

Beca nodded. "Okay, we can do that. So this is like a trial thing?"

"Exactly. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I can work with that." Beca was just happy to finally have another chance to do things right.

* * *

"So um, are you busy tonight?" Beca asked as she parked outside of Chloe's place.

"I'm not," Chloe replied. "Why?"

Beca turned off the ignition and glanced over at Chloe. "Would… um, a date, would you want to go on one?"

Chloe smiled at Beca's nervousness. "I would love to. I can't stay out too late because I have work tomorrow."

"I was thinking we could have dinner here." Beca gestured to the house. "That way we don't need to find a babysitter for Decs. He can have dinner and then we'll eat a little later when he's asleep so that it'll be just us. Would that be okay?"

"That would be perfect," Chloe said, happily. "So I'll see you tonight?"

Beca nodded. "Thanks for going to therapy with me and sorry that I didn't go when you asked me to."

Chloe undid her seatbelt and leaned over to place a kiss on Beca's cheek. "I want us together. I'll do what I can to save this marriage if you're in this with me."

"I am," Beca assured her. "I definitely am."

"Good." Chloe opened the car door but turned her head to look at Beca. "You should come in and see Declan before you go back to work."

Beca smiled, happy to be able to spend a few more minutes with Chloe and see her son. She exited the car and made her way to the front door with Chloe. She was so happy that therapy had gone well and things were moving in the right direction.

Chloe opened the front door and heard Declan from the living room. "Mommy is that you?!"

"Yeah, buddy!" Chloe yelled back. She laughed as she heard small feet hit the floor as he took off towards the foyer. She knelt down just in time to be met by a hug from her son.

"Momma you're here!" Declan finished hugging Chloe and moved on to Beca.

Beca hugged the boy before ruffling his hair. "Were you good for your grandmother?"

Declan nodded enthusiastically. "She gave me candy!"

Beca chuckled. "That explains so much."

Declan bounced up and down. "Are you staying? Can we play?"

"Sorry, Decs," Beca said. "I have to get back to work."

"Can you come over after work?" Declan pouted and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Beca looked at Chloe. "He got that from you."

Chloe smiled, proudly. "He sure did."

"Yeah, buddy. I'll come by after work. We can play all you want until it's your bedtime. I have to get going now, though, okay?"

Declan nodded and said goodbye to his mother as she left.

Sandra Beale exited the living room and smiled at her daughter. "So how was it?"

"Great. We definitely needed a one-on-one like that," Chloe said. "Things are looking good for us." Declan took off back to the living room to continue playing with his toys.

"That's great to hear, sweetheart," Sandra said. "I hate you two apart."

"Hopefully over the next couple of weeks, we'll get back together… officially." Chloe was optimistic about how things would go from here on out. She looked down at her wedding ring and smiled before looking back up at her mother. "Can you watch Declan for a few more minutes? I want to run to the store. Beca's coming over for dinner and I want to make her favorite."

Sandra smiled. "Go on, dear. I'll watch him for you."

Chloe thanked her mother and went to tell Declan where she was going before heading out to the store. She was definitely looking forward to her date with her wife tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Chloe closed Declan's room door softly and headed downstairs where she found Beca with her sleeves rolled up and ready to start dinner. Chloe smiled and went to wash her hands so she could help.

She went over to the counter where Beca was and placed her hand on the brunette's lower back. "Why don't you let me cook this and you hand me ingredients?"

Beca's mouth fell open in mock offense. "Is that your way of saying you don't want me cooking?"

"You've burnt ramen before so…"

Beca laughed and gently nudged Chloe with her elbow. "If I remember correctly, that only happened because you insisted on distracting me with," Beca eyes trailed Chloe's body, "other things."

Chloe grinned. "That's exactly why it happened. Pass me a bowl, please."

Beca moved to retrieve the bowl, setting it on the counter for Chloe. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, Declan didn't want to sleep. Can you check on him? He was probably pretending to sleep so I'd leave."

"Sure." Beca exited the kitchen and made her way upstairs to her son's room. She cracked the door open and saw a light from under his blanket. "Decs?" The light turned off and Beca chuckled. "I know you're up, buddy."

Declan turned the flashlight back on and looked at his mother. "Uncle Jesse bought me these picture books and I wanted to look at them."

Beca went over to the bed and saw on the edge of it. "Comic books," she corrected him as she took it from her son to look at it. "That was really nice of Uncle Jesse. Did you say thank you?"

"I did," Declan assured her. "What are you and mommy doing?"

"Making our dinner," Beca replied.

"Why didn't you eat when I did?" Declan asked, confused.

"We wanted to cook together and have... mommy time. We used to cook together all the time. It was one of our favorite things to do together."

"Before you started fighting all the time?" Declan asked.

Beca gave her son a sad smile. "Yeah, before that."

"Are you two better now?" Declan asked.

"We're trying to be," Beca assured him before placing a kiss on his forehead. She handed his comic book back and stood up from the bed. "Go to bed soon, okay? You know your mom will be back up to check on you."

"Okay, I will," Declan promised before Beca left.

Beca made her way back to the kitchen and found Chloe's back turned away from her as she cooked on the stove. She was humming a tune and dancing, which made Beca smile big. The brunette leaned against the doorway and watched Chloe for a bit before the redhead turned around and caught her staring.

Chloe smiled at the sight of her. "There's my ingredient passer. Come on, pass me something so you can say you helped," she said jokingly.

Beca chuckled as she walked into the kitchen. "You use to love when I had dinner ready when you came home from work."

"This is true," Chloe confirmed. "But I want to cook for you tonight." Chloe placed her hand on Beca's upper arm and rubbed up and down it gently. "Let me, okay?"

Beca nodded, her heart beating faster at the simple contact. "Okay."

Chloe gestured to the fridge. "An onion, please."

Beca moved to open the fridge and looked around until she found the onions. "So, it was nice seeing your mom today."

"She was happy to see you too," Chloe said as she leaned against the counter.

Beca was relieved to hear that. "Really? I thought she hated me now."

"Of course she doesn't," Chloe said as she picked up a knife to cut the onion Beca had handed her. "She was so sad when we split up. She's been dying for us to work things out. Remember our wedding day?"

"Every second of it," Beca replied with a smile.

Chloe returned the smile. "Well, she gushed over you more than me. She always thought you were the best person for me. She even said so during her toast."

"Your mom's the best. Remember when we told her you were pregnant?" Beca asked.

"Ohmygod," Chloe laughed. "She was so happy. Remember when you found out, though? You were so cute."

* * *

_Chloe was throwing up in the bathroom while Beca held her hair back. "Are you okay, babe?"_

_ Chloe groaned her answer and Beca helped her up. Beca watched on with concern while Chloe brushed her teeth and then splashed water over her face. "I have to tell you something."_

_ Beca became worried. "What's up?"_

_ "Remember a few months ago when you said we'd take a break from trying to get pregnant since it wasn't working?" They had discussed either Beca carrying their child or looking into other options when Chloe was unable to get pregnant. _

_ "Yeah," Beca nodded, confused by where this was going. _

_ "Well, I decided to go back on my own a few weeks ago. "I didn't want to get your hopes up again and then have nothing come of it, you know?"_

_ Beca's eyes widened. "Wait… are you saying?"_

_ Chloe nodded. "I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." Chloe smiled as Beca's face lit up. _

_ "We're having a baby?!" Beca moved over to Chloe, placing a hand on her stomach. "We're going to be mothers? We need to baby-proof everything!"_

_ Chloe chuckled. "We have time for that, Becs." _

_ Beca kissed Chloe on the lip. "We're having a baby!"_

_ Chloe nodded. "I should take a test."_

_ Beca pulled away from Chloe and rushed into their bedroom to slip her shoes on. "I'll go get one."_

* * *

"You came home with four tests," Chloe said in amusement.

"Had to make sure they all said the same thing," Beca said, thinking back on that day. "That was a really awesome day."

"It really was," Chloe agreed. "By the time you came back with the tests, you had like ten names picked out." Chloe brought the chopped onions over to the stove.

"I was really excited." Beca leaned against the counter and watched Chloe cook. "Scared and excited."

"I was too," Chloe replied. "We've done pretty damn well though all things considered."

"Yeah," Beca agreed. "We have. Decs is an awesome kid."

"He most certainly is," Chloe agreed.

* * *

Once dinner was ready, Beca and Chloe had sat in the living room to talk and eat. They mostly reminisced, which made Beca miss being home even more. She didn't want to broach the subject again but she really did want to move back.

Chloe picked up her phone from the coffee table to check the time. "It's getting late."

Beca sighed not wanting to leave. "Yeah, I guess it is." She moved to get up but stopped when she felt Chloe's hand on her own.

"I enjoyed our date." Chloe ran her thumb over the back of Beca's hand. "Maybe we can have another one soon."

"I'd like that a lot." Beca turned her hand so that her fingers were now intertwined with Chloe's.

Chloe stared at Beca for a few seconds and before she knew it, she was leaning in.

Beca's eyes closed the instant Chloe's lips met her own and she brought her hand up to cup the back of Chloe's neck. The two kissed slowly at first but things soon began to heat up. "Chloe-," Beca breathed out against her lips, unsure of what they were doing but Chloe's lips were on hers again before she could say anything else.

Chloe moved so that she was straddling Beca's thighs and Beca trailed one hand up Chloe's shirt as the kiss continued to intensify.

"Mommy what are you doing to momma?"

Chloe broke the kiss and quickly moved off of Beca. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at her confused son standing at the entryway of the living room. "Declan, sweetheart, why aren't you asleep?"

"I woke up and couldn't sleep again," Declan answered. "What are you two doing?"

"Um, we were… playing a game," Chloe replied, sheepishly.

"What kind of game?" Declan asked.

"A grown-up one." Chloe looked to Beca for help.

Beca cleared her throat and got up from the couch. "Yeah, a grown-up game. How about we get you to bed?"

"You two were kissing," Declan pointed out. "Does that mean you're married again?" He asked, excitedly.

"We were never not married," Beca explained. "We were just…" she looked at Chloe.

"We were in a timeout," Chloe explained.

"Is the timeout over?"

"Lots of questions, huh?" Beca ruffled her son's hair. "Come on, I'll sing you a song to help you sleep. Would you like that?"

Declan nodded. "Can you both sing me a song?"

"Yeah, go wait for us upstairs, okay?" Beca said.

Declan rushed off and Beca turned to face Chloe. "Oops."

Chloe laughed lightly. "Yeah, he's going to have a lot more questions tomorrow."

"Sorry," Beca said.

"For what? I jumped you," Chloe stated as she moved closer to Beca. She brought her hand up to the side of Beca's face and traced her thumb over the woman's lips before leaning in to kiss her again.

Beca broke the kiss after a moment and looked at Chloe. "What does this mean?"

"It means we're back on the right track and hopefully things continue on that way." Chloe pulled away from Beca but held onto her hand as she headed upstairs to Declan's room.

* * *

Beca and Chloe exited Declan's room and Beca made her way to the stairs. "I guess I'll see you later," Beca whispered.

"Actually, why don't you spend the night?" Chloe asked. "We can share the bed."

"Okay, yeah… I could spend the night." Beca definitely wanted to spend the night for a whole different reason but just being able to be next to Chloe made her happy

Chloe entered her room and immediately began to strip down in order to change into her nightclothes. Beca lingered by the door as she watched Chloe's every move.

Once changed, Chloe looked over at Beca and grinned. "Are you okay over there?"

"Yeah, I'm great," Beca answered a little too quickly.

Chloe quirked a brow. "Are you sure?"

Beca nodded. "Mmhm." She hadn't had sex in over six months and Chloe was currently making her sexually frustrated. She wondered if the redhead was doing it on purpose. Chloe did always love to tease her.

"Okay, you can change into something of mine," Chloe said before disappearing into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Beca sighed and hoped she would survive this night without self-combusting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Beca woke up the next morning to the feeling of a warm body next to hers. When she had fallen asleep there had been a decent-sized gap between her and Chloe but that obviously hadn't lasted through the night. Chloe's chest was pressed into her back, their legs were intertwined and Chloe's arm was dangling over her waist. Beca definitely wasn't complaining but she wondered if Chloe would freak out if she woke up and saw them like this. Beca shifted slightly and tried to pull away from Chloe but she felt Chloe's arm tighten around her waist.

"Okay, not moving," Beca whispered. She smiled and relaxed back into the embrace, missing the mornings she would wake up to Chloe invading her personal space.

Beca had fallen back asleep minutes ago when Declan entered the room and walked over to the bed, smiling when he saw his moms asleep. He climbed onto the bed and over Beca, forcing himself between his mothers. Chloe woke up due to the movement and smiled at the sight of her son.

"Decs, what are you doing buddy?" She asked tiredly.

"I want to lay with you and momma."

Chloe realized how much of Beca's space she had taken up and pulled away from the woman so that Declan could get between them. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Declan's forehead. "Did you sleep well, buddy?"

Declan nodded. "I had a dream that momma lived here again and I had a baby sister."

"That was some dream, huh?"

"Yeah," Declan agreed. "Can I have a sister or brother?"

Chloe did want another baby but whenever she had brought it up to Beca, the brunette had insisted that it wasn't the right time to do it since work was so busy. She had just assumed that Beca wasn't interested in expanding their family.

Beca stirred in her sleep at the sound of talking and her eyes fluttered open. "Chlo?"

"Momma can I have a sister?" Declan moved from between them and sat on Beca's stomach.

Beca furrowed her brows in confusion. "What, buddy?"

"A sister. I want one. Or a brother."

Beca reached out to poke the boy in the stomach causing him to giggle. "How about we go make pancakes for mommy right now and then make a playdate with mini-Aubrey?"

Declan furrowed his brows in confusion and Beca chuckled. "Natalie, Decs. Do you want to go play with her today?"

Declan nodded. "Pancakes for mommy first."

"Of course," Beca agreed.

Declan crawled off of Beca and onto Chloe. "You have to stay here, momma. We're going to surprise you with pancakes!"

"That sounds so great, Declan!" Chloe said, matching his enthusiasm. "I'm going to be super surprised."

Declan got off of the bed and ran towards the door. "Come on, momma!" he yelled before vanishing from the room.

Beca laughed lightly as she sat up. "That child contains way too much energy at eight in the morning," she said before looking over at Chloe. "A sister?"

Chloe smiled. "He had a dream that he had one. He'll probably forget about it after today."

"It's not a totally out of the question thing is it?" Beca asked. "I mean, I'd want another kid."

Chloe's eyes widened comically and Beca instantly regretted her words. "That was inappropriate. We're not together right now and we have so much to work on. I shouldn't have said that." Beca got up from the bed. "I should go start breakfast."

Beca was out of the room before Chloe could even think up a response. She definitely wanted another kid and she no doubt would want to raise that child with Beca, but the brunette's words had caught her off guard. Beca was right. They had a lot to work on before they could think about another child. Sighing, Chloe got out of bed and decided to hop into the shower while she processed things.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Beca was sitting in Aubrey and Jesse's backyard while Declan and Natalie played. She had just told him about her telling Chloe that she'd want another kid and how things had gotten weird between them after that.

"Well, weird how?" Jesse asked, curiously.

Beca shrugged. "I don't know. It was just… awkward. We're still trying to figure out what we're doing and here I am talking about babies. She probably thinks I want to solve all our problems by bringing another child into the world."

"Do you?" Jesse asked.

"Of course not!" Beca scoffed. "I've always wanted a brother or a sister for Declan. We even talked about it a few times but things were busy for me and then it never happened. Maybe she doesn't want another kid with me because she doesn't want me back."

"I'm pretty sure you told me that she kissed you last night. Twice."

"Maybe she was just caught up in the moment," Beca said, miserably.

"Beca, I love you, but you're an idiot," Jesse smiled. "She wants to be with you. Fight for your wife."

"It's not that easy. I have to respect her boundaries and-,"

"No, no excuses," Jesse cut her off. "You want her, you fight for her."

Beca nodded. "You're absolutely right." She stood up. "Can you watch Declan for me?"

Jesse looked surprised. "Now? You're going now? Isn't she at work?"

"Hey, Decs." Beca went over to her son. "Be good for Uncle Jesse, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay, momma," Declan said as he continued to play with Natalie.

"Good luck!" Jesse shouted to the woman as she rushed out of the backyard.

* * *

Beca entered the hospital where Chloe worked and started to feel anxious. What if this was a bad idea?

"Beca?" Beca turned her head and saw one of Chloe's nurse friends walking her way.

"Um, hi," Beca said. "Is Chloe here?"

"She is," the woman said. "I'll go get her for you."

Beca shoved her hands into her pockets and waited nervously for Chloe. She gave herself a mental pep talk and hoped this wasn't about to be one of her bad ideas.

Chloe walked down the hall towards her and Beca could see the worry on her face. "Declan's fine," she said immediately once the woman stopped in front of her. "I just… can we talk?"

Chloe looked relieved. "Are you okay?"

Beca shook her head, stating that she wasn't and Chloe pulled her into an empty room.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked. "Who's watching Declan?"

"Jesse's watching Decs." Beca ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath.

"Beca, I'm sorry, but I'm really busy with work. You're going to have to tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"Right, sorry." Beca took a step closer to Chloe and reached for the redhead's left hand. "You're still wearing your ring." She ran her thumb over it before looking into Chloe's eyes.

"I guess I forgot to take it off," Chloe said.

Beca held up her right hand where her wedding ring now rested on her ring finger. "It's where it should be. Chloe, I want you back. We can work on whatever we need to work on. Amy said she could start seeing both of us if you want to do couple therapy sessions. Work isn't crazy for me anymore and I'll never let it take over my life the way that I did. Life really sucks without you with me. I don't want to be separated anymore. I never meant for things to get this bad. I just want to be next to you. It's where I belong. It's where I've always belonged. I love you, Chloe. So much. Will you take me back? I want to come home."

The door opened and the nurse from earlier stuck her head inside. "Sorry, Chloe. We need you."

Chloe nodded to the woman before looking back at Beca. "I'm sorry. We'll talk later, okay?" Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's cheek and left the room.

Beca walked out as well, feeling unsure of Chloe's feelings. A kiss on the cheek could signify anything. Like pity. Beca made her way out of the hospital as she pulled out her phone to call Jesse.

* * *

Chloe rang the doorbell to Aubrey's place and the door was opened within seconds. "Sorry, I didn't know Beca was going to make you guys babysit all day."

"Well technically, Jesse babysat all day, and you know we don't mind," Aubrey said as she stepped aside to let Chloe in. "It was Jesse's idea. Apparently Beca seemed depressed and miserable so he just told her to take some time to herself."

Chloe furrowed her brows in worry. "She's probably overthinking. I couldn't talk to her. I was busy. I didn't mean to give her the wrong idea. I'm really sorry, but do you think-,"

"Go," Aubrey smiled. "We'll just keep him until tomorrow. Natalie likes having a tea party buddy." Aubrey and Jesse had a stash of clothes and toys for Declan at their place just like Chloe and Beca had a stash of Natalie's things at their place. It helped out at times like these.

Chloe hugged her friend. "Thank you," she said. "Let me just tell Declan."

"Living room," Aubrey said.

Chloe walked into the living room and saw Declan watching a movie. "Hey, buddy," she said, quietly.

"Mommy come watch the movie," Declan said without looking away from the TV.

"I actually have to go talk to momma," Chloe said. "Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Jesse are going to watch you until tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay," Declan replied, still entranced by the movie.

Chloe chuckled and looked at Natalie. "Hi, Natalie."

"Hi, Aunt Chlo. Declan says he's going to have a brother or a sister soon."

"Oh," Chloe said, taken aback. "Um, Declan was just kidding."

"No I wasn't," Declan said, still not looking away from the TV.

Chloe smiled and leaned down to kiss her son on the temple. She was going to have to talk to him about his obvious want for a sibling later. "Be good, okay?"

"Okay," Declan said. "Love you."

Chloe's heart warmed. "I love you too." After thanking Aubrey and Jesse, Chloe left the house to head to Beca's place in order to finally work things out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Chloe knocked on Beca's condo door and waited for her wife to open the door but was surprised when a blonde woman she had never seen before opened it instead. "Um, sorry, I must have the wrong place."

The woman smiled. "Are you looking for Beca?"

"I am," Chloe confirmed. "Is she here?"

"She's in her room taking a phone call. Would you like to come in?"

"I can come back," Chloe said, not wanting to interrupt anything. "Can you tell her Chloe stopped by?"

"You're Chloe?" The blonde's smile widened. "You should come in. I won't be much longer," she assured her. "I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

Chloe stepped inside the condo just as Beca walked out of her room. The brunette's eyebrows rose at the sight of Chloe. "Chloe, hey."

The mystery woman turned back to Beca. "I'll get out of your way, Beca. Let me know what you want to do by this weekend."

"I will," Beca promised. "I'll have an answer by tomorrow."

"Great, thanks." The woman left, leaving Chloe and Beca alone to speak.

"Sorry," Chloe said. "I didn't think you'd have company. Work friend?"

Beca took a step towards Chloe, worried that her wife might have the wrong idea. "No, but she's not like... anything." Beca shook her head at her wording. "I mean, there's nothing going on there. I'm not sleeping with her."

Chloe smiled at Beca's adorableness. "I didn't think you were, Beca. I wasn't worried."

Beca let out a breath as she shoved her hands into her back pockets. "Okay, cool... so, what brings you here?"

Chloe quirked a brow in amusement. "Really? You come to my job and say all those things to me and wonder why I'm here?"

"I'm sorry I showed up like that," Beca said, worried that she had upset Chloe. "I just... I miss you, Chloe. I miss us. I want my family back. I want you back. This whole thing just really sucks. That woman who was here is renting this place out to me. My lease is up soon and she wanted to know if I was going to stay longer or move out. And I-,"

"Tell her you're moving out." Chloe pulled Beca's hands from her pockets and linked them together with her own. "I want you to move home. I miss us too and we can work on things more if you're home."

Beca smiled at hearing the word home. She didn't speak, she just pulled Chloe into her for a hug. She latched onto the woman and squeezed tightly. Chloe smiled and broke the hug to look at Beca. They stared at each other for a few passing seconds before their lips met briefly.

"We still have a lot to work on but we belong together," Chloe whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Chloe. So much. I promise I'll be so much better than I was before. I don't ever want to be apart from you like this again."

The two kissed but with more urgency this time. Chloe brought her hand up to tangle it in Beca's hair as they moved blindly to the bedroom. Once in the room, clothes were pulled off and tossed without a care. Beca lowered Chloe onto the bed and trailed kisses down to her stomach before moving back up to kiss her again. Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair as she deepened the kiss and got lost in the moment.

* * *

Beca was lying in her bed, propping her head up with her hand as she stared into Chloe's eyes. She brought her hand up to brush a strand of hair from Chloe's face before leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips. "I'm going to be so devastated if this is a dream."

Chloe smiled and trailed her finger up and down Beca's arm. "Don't worry. This definitely isn't a dream." She leaned forward, kissing Beca and nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away. "How much stuff do you have to move out of here?"

"Not much at all," Beca replied. "Clothes, maybe three or four boxes and some random crap."

Chloe smiled. "Do you want to move back in this weekend?" The smile that Beca was now sporting made Chloe warm up inside.

"I would love that." Beca kissed her wife, reveling in the fact that she could do that again after so many months. Beca's phone buzzed on her nightstand and she sighed before reaching over Chloe to pick it up. It was work.

Chloe saw the uncertainty flash in Beca's eyes and she kissed her gently. "Go ahead."

Beca accepted the call, placing the phone to her ear. "Yes, Luke?"

"I'm like so close to getting Demi Lovato to sign with us, I can taste it."

"That's awesome news, Luke!"

"Yeah, she wants to revamp and have a new sound _but _she'll only sign with us if you're the one who helps produce her next album. This will be great for the label, Beca."

"Yeah, I know," Beca answered, knowing she should just accept but thoughts of fights with Chloe flashed in her head and she was afraid after all this progress, they would go back to how they were.

"Beca," Luke said in disbelief. "Do you even have to think about this? It's Demi freakin' Lovato. This won't be great for just the label. This will help out your career, which you're single-handedly destroying, by the way. You've been turning down a lot of great opportunities."

"Luke," Beca sighed.

"No, Beca you're being ridiculous. This will be great for you. You can't actually be thinking of turning it down."

"I'll call you back, okay?" Beca said before ending the call. She knew she was being stupid by not just saying yes but saying yes to everything before is what got her into trouble.

Chloe had heard the full conversation due to the volume on Beca's phone and was worried by what Luke had said. She sat up in bed, using the bed sheet to cover her chest. "Beca," she began.

Beca noticed that tone immediately. It was Chloe's "we need to talk" voice. She sat up as well and leaned against the headboard. "Yeah?"

"I've never wanted you to give up your dreams. There is no world in which I would tell you to choose me over music. I just want you to make time for me and Declan. You don't have to turn down all these awesome chances to make great music, Beca. At least three dinners at home out of the week and come home to me at a decent hour more often than not. Think you can do that?"

"I can definitely do that," Beca promised.

"Then call Luke back and accept the job." Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca before getting out of bed.

Beca's eyes trailed Chloe's naked form. "Where are you going?"

Chloe pulled a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from Beca's dresser drawer and put them on. "I'm going to start packing your things. Shouldn't be too hard since you still have most things in boxes. We can get you semi-moved in by tomorrow probably."

Beca smiled. "I'll be right out to help you," she said before calling Luke back.

* * *

Beca was unpacking her clothes in her and Chloe's room when she heard the front door open and Declan yell, "Momma!"

"Upstairs!" She yelled back in amusement. She heard the sound of his feet hitting the stairs and seconds later, he was in the room launching himself in her arms.

"Mommy said that you're going to live here again!" Declan said, obviously excited.

Beca smiled as she hugged her son. "That's true. I'm going to be here from now on."

Declan pulled out of the hug in order to look at his mother. "Does this mean I can have a brother or sister now?"

Beca looked at the doorway where Chloe had just appeared before she looked back at her son. "Um, I would like for you to have a brother or sister one day but that won't be for a while. Your mommy and I need to take some time to spend with you and each other before there can be another baby. Is that okay?"

Declan nodded. "I can wait."

"Awesome, do you want to help me unpack?" Beca gestured to a box in the corner of the room labeled 'toys' and Declan turned to look at it.

Chloe entered the room and moved to Beca as Declan opened the box and pulled his toys out. "Very nicely done with the sibling talk," Chloe smiled.

"Yeah?" Beca smiled. "I wasn't sure."

"It was perfect." Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. "I'm going to make lunch. Want anything specific?"

Beca shook her head. "I'll eat whatever. I do need to head to the studio for about three hours after lunch, though." Beca began to fidget with her wedding ring. "It might be less than that," she added quickly.

Chloe smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Beca's lips. "That's fine, Becs. I'll unpack the rest of your stuff for you." This would be a test to see if Beca would return home within a decent time frame or if the brunette would get sucked into her own world.

* * *

Chloe was playing Go Fish with Declan in the living room when she heard the front door open. She was surprised that Beca was back home an hour earlier than she said she would be. "Hey, Becs," she called to her.

Beca entered the living room and smiled. "How are my favorite people?" She had a tub of Chloe and Declan's favorite ice cream in her hand.

"Ice cream!" Declan exclaimed as he jumped up from the couch.

Beca removed the plastic from the lid and let Declan take it and rush off to the kitchen before she moved into the living room to sit beside Chloe. "Why do you look surprised?" She grinned.

Chloe smiled and gently nudged Beca's with her shoulder. "I'm just happy to see you."

Beca placed an arm around Chloe's shoulders and pulled her in closer. "Well I'm going to be around a lot so you might get tired of seeing me."

"Never," Chloe replied as she cuddled further into Beca. "How were things at the studio?"

"Great," Beca replied. "Working with Demi is going to be fun."

"Momma!" Declan yelled from the kitchen. "One scoop or two?!"

Chloe smiled. "One scoop is fine, buddy!"

A minute later, Declan entered the living room with a bowl of ice cream that looked more like ten scoops.

"That's one big scoop, bud," Beca laughed as she took the bowl and handed it to Chloe.

"One didn't look like enough and momma really likes this flavor," Declan explained.

"Well thank you, Decs," Chloe said, amusedly. "How about we all share this one?"

"I'll go put the ice cream away." Beca rustled Declan's hair and moved to go to the kitchen. Declan got onto the couch and accepted the scoop of ice cream his mom held out for him to eat.

"I'm really glad momma's home," Declan said through his mouthful of ice cream.

Chloe leaned over and kissed the side of his head. "Me too, buddy. Me too."

* * *

One month later…

"So how are things between you two?" Amy asked as she sat on her chair across from Beca and Chloe.

Chloe beamed brightly as she answered. "Things are so great. Beca does her best to stick to a decent schedule and even though she has her days where she's not home until late, we still have a good balance between work and family life."

"And we're going to start having a date night once a month," Beca added.

Amy chuckled. "A.K.A. the night where you two get someone to babysit Declan so you can have crazy amounts of sex."

"Exactly!" Chloe smiled. Beca blushed and the women laughed. Chloe reached for Beca's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Things are great. It feels like when we first got married."

"How is the communication?" Amy asked.

"We talk everything out," Beca answered. "If I'm feeling a certain way or vice versa, we talk about it."

"And her relationship with her father has improved," Chloe said, happily. "He's coming over for dinner this Friday and he's going to spend Saturday with Declan."

"You two are definitely doing a lot better," Amy said. "I hope neither of you manages to mess it up. It'd be a shame. You're adorable together."

"I won't make the same mistakes," Beca was determined to never get to a point in their relationship where Chloe decided she wanted to split up.

"Yeah," Chloe agreed as she looked over at her wife with a huge smile. "I think we'll be just fine." She then looked back at Amy. "We have a lot of amazing things planned for the future. It's going to be an adventure."


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

Two years later…

Chloe was in the living room looking through boxes that she and Beca hadn't gotten to when they had moved into their new home. It had been the brunette's idea to get a bigger place and Chloe had been confused because she had thought their home was perfect. When Beca explained to the already pregnant Chloe that she might want one more child, Chloe gladly went house hunting with her. She had always wanted a big family like the one she had and was thrilled that Beca wanted that as well.

"Mommy!" A seven-year old Declan ran into the living room and held up a sandwich he had made for his six-month pregnant mother. Chloe laughed at the excessive amount of strawberry jelly that was seeping through the sides of the peanut butter sandwich. "I made you and the baby lunch!"

Chloe smiled brightly at her son. "Thank you, Decs." She took the sandwich and kissed her son on the top of the head.

"When's momma coming home?" Declan wondered as he moved to sit on the couch.

"Today, buddy," Chloe replied, also missing her wife. Beca had been doing interviews all week and her last stop had been New York. They skyped every day and Beca was rarely away from her family for it to be a big deal to Chloe.

There was a knock on the door and Chloe set her sandwich down before moving to open it, knowing it was Aubrey and Jesse coming over for a playdate.

"Hey!" Jesse greeted her with a hug. "How are you liking your new home?"

"It's gorgeous." Chloe stepped aside to let them in. "We're not done unpacking so sorry for the random boxes scattered around."

Natalie held up a stuffed bear. "I got this for the baby, Aunt Chlo."

Chloe happily took the bear and gave the girl a hug. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'm sure she'll love it."

"You're welcome!" Natalie said before rushing inside to go play with Declan.

"Is Beca home yet?" Aubrey asked as she entered the house with Jesse.

"She'll be home in an hour or two," Chloe replied as she closed the front door. "She can't wait to be home. She hates interviews." After producing Demi Lovato's album, Beca had become even more sought after than she was before. She was busy with her career taking off the way it was but she always put her family first. And it helped that they were still seeing Amy once a month.

"Uncle Jesse come build a castle with us!" Declan yelled from upstairs.

"I'm being beckoned," Jesse said before heading upstairs to go play with the kids.

Aubrey turned to look at Chloe, glad for the privacy. "So," she began. "How are you and Beca?" She knew the DJ was busy and had spoken to her numerous times about getting too wrapped up in work.

Chloe smiled. "We're great, really. She's an amazing wife and mother. We've definitely learned a lot from our previous mistakes." Chloe placed a hand on her stomach. "And she's all about this baby right now. If she comes home with one more baby-related item, the baby's room will look more like a store than a room."

"I'm glad you two are still holding strong," Aubrey said, happily. "I was worried she'd go back to being stupid and I'd have to hurt her."

Chloe smiled. "No need to deal out any pain."

The front door opened and Beca smiled at the sight of her wife. "Hey, Chlo!"

"You're early!" Chloe went over to Beca and kissed her before pulling back to look at what she was holding. "Beca," she began.

"I know, I know," Beca said, throwing a quick wave to Aubrey. "It's a baby mobile."

"We have one," Chloe stated.

"But this one has musical notes dangling from it. It's cute," Beca insisted. "Right, Aubrey?"

Aubrey laughed. "It is pretty cool. And fitting seeing as how you're both musically gifted."

"See?" Beca said to Chloe as she held up the toy. "It's cool."

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and took the mobile from her. "I'll go add it to the toy store."

Beca frowned. "What?"

Aubrey smiled as Chloe walked off. "Nice new place," she said as she looked around.

"Thanks, it has an amazing backyard so the kids can play," Beca said as she headed to the back.

Aubrey followed her and stepped outside to look at the backyard. "It's beautiful."

"It really is," Beca agreed. She thought back to two years ago when she almost lost her family.

"Bree," Chloe said when she stepped out into the backyard. "Declan's asking for you."

Aubrey entered the house, leaving Beca and Chloe outside to talk.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, seeing the thoughtful look in her wife's eyes.

"I'm more than okay," Beca assured her. "Just happy to be standing here next to you." Chloe smiled and kissed Beca before pulling her inside so that they could go join everyone upstairs.


End file.
